Surfacing Outake
by ScarlettC30
Summary: How Jasper felt upon meeting his wife.


I had just gotten cleared from the Hospital and was now on my way home along with Peter and Carlisle.

"So Jasper beside your wife do you remember the rest of your family?" Carlisle asked, as we sped through the freeway.

I thought about for a second, not sure whether or not I did.

"Actually yes I think I do, I know my mother's name is Esme and I remember my sister Rosalie her Husband Emmett and I even remember not liking my brother Edward." I said trying to sound as confident as possible.

"Yes! Your back and thank god you didn't forget that you and Eddie boy get along because if we got home and I saw you acting all brotherly I don't know what I would have done to beat some memory back into you." Peter exclaimed from the front seat causing me to laugh.

"Damn Peter you make it sound like he stole my wife or something, I don't like him but I don't hate him." I said between laughs.

"Yeah well not yet you don't" he muttered

"Anyway Peter on a more important note how does my wife look?" I asked genuinely curious about the woman that was now my wife.

"Well she is pretty if that's what you're wondering, She has long brown hair and brown eyes nothing to ostentatious in her looks really but she is pretty and besides she may have some other things you like about her…" Peter trailed off as he wiggled his eyebrows at me

"God peter and you wonder why you don't have a girlfriend." I said causing both myself and Carlisle to laugh.

The rest of our drive continued without much of a discussion, except for the relentless efforts of Carlisle trying to convince me to take some exams for my head just In case I had gone crazy, which I however denied profusely.

Finally we arrived home; I was both nervous and excited to see my family and my wife. No sooner I was out of the car that I was embraced in the arms of my mother.

"Whoa Esme I missed you too, and you have no idea how much however right now I do have some broken ribs and while I do love you I don't know how I would feel about you broken some more ribs." I joked as I hugged my mother back.

She released me with a small laughed, "I'm sorry Jasper but you have no idea about what I felt when I thought you were dead, that right now I can hardly believe that you're actually here." Esme sobbed as she dried her tears.

"Shh its okay mother, I'm here now and I promise not to leave again." I promised as I hugged her again.

"Well good to see you too Jasper, I think you're dead and you don't even hug me when you're alive" Rosalie Joked as she took the place of my mother in my arms as we hugged.

"I missed you too Rose and I expect that you behaved while I was 'gone'" I said nudging her.

"Good to see you Jasper and I'm glad that you are alive." Emmett said before giving me a quick hug.

"Thank Emmett, so are we going to go inside or what, because as much as I enjoy the view of my home from outside I do prefer the inside." I said as I began to make my way inside the house.

I sat down on my favorite chair in the living room, once inside the house, and soon we fell into a somewhat comfortable conversation that thankfully did not involve anybody new in my life. We stayed there simply catching up until a woman showed up. She was somewhat tall with light brown hair and light but not pale skin. Upon seeing her I began to wonder if she was my wife considering how I had just sent Juliet for her.

"Charlotte dear I'm glad you could join us we thought you and Bella had retired to bed by now." My mother said to the woman as she stood before is all.

"Actually no Bella was the only one that went to bed she was tired, you know with all the news she has received and all." The woman named Charlotte said as she took a seat next to Emmett.

"Oh well-"My mother began but no longer being able to contain my curiosity I cut her off with a question of my own.

"Mother?" I asked as I stared at woman across from me.

"Yes Jasper?" she said as she looked over at me.

"Who is she?" I asked keeping my gaze on Charlotte.

"Jasper what do you mean? This is Charlotte she's Bella's sister. Do you not remember?" she asked worriedly.

I stayed quiet not sure of what to say ,worrying that whatever I said would just worry her further but thankfully Carlisle stepped in and helped me.

"I'm sorry Jasper if I may; I would like to inform everybody that jasper may not remember some things as he is suffering from mild amnesia." Carlisle informed everybody in a calm and professional voice.

"Oh okay thank you Carlisle." Esme said as she signed in relief.

"So you're my wife's sister?" I asked as I turned to look over at Charlotte.

"Yeah that's me." She said with a sign.

I nodded my head and we sat there in an awkward silence that apparently no one was willing to break, well at least everybody present wasn't.

"JASPER!" I heard I loud pitched scream coming from the door and before I could even turn to see I felt someone jump into my arms.

"Alice slow down I'm injured." I said as I turned to look down at her.

"Oh Jasper baby I was so worried, I'm so Happy you're alive no we can go back to how things used to be." Alice said as she seated herself on my lap.

"Whoa Alice wait a minute, now I don't know where you have been but I am apparently married and even though I may not remember much I refuse to be one of those guys that cheat on their wife's." I said clearly as I looked away from her and into the disapproving faces of my mother and Charlotte.

To this Alice sprang up form my lap and looked around the room before letting her eyes fall over me again.

"Wait Jasper so it's true? You're married?" she shrieked

"I can't believe this Jasper how could you what we had was special and you ruined it all and for what for some poor girl?" She yelled as she began to walk toward the door.

"Whatever Jasper when you want to talk, you know where to find me." She said she finally went out the door.

I shook my head in disbelief, I could not believe Alice had reacted that way I had never promised her anything besides good sex so I didn't know why she was so angry.

"Don't worry too much about it man she's probably just shocked you know like we all were just give her time she'll cool off eventually." Peter said

"I know Peter I just wish she didn't have to act that way." I said in frustration Alice had always been a good friend so it was weird to have her act this way.

We were silent for a minute before Rosalie spoke up.

"Okay not that I'm not glad your back jasper but I'm tired so Emmett are leaving." She said before grabbing Emmett's hand and walking toward the door. When suddenly something else caught my attention there on the staircase stood the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, she had long dark brown hair, with deep chocolate brown eyes and beautiful pale skin and without question I knew that this was Bella

"Bella?" I said causing everybody to turn around in her direction.

"Jasper…Hi welcome home." She said in a soft voice, I stared at her blankly not knowing what to say her voice was like nothing I had ever heard before and suddenly all doubts about my marriage went out the window, because even if I hadn't married this woman I now knew that I would.

I began making my way towards her wanting to be closer, everybody eye's where on me watching my every move, everybody was so caught up that nobody even bothered to look when the door opened.

That was until they heard his voice.

"Jasper" was all he said and at once Charlotte turned and looked at my brother with wide eyes, and judging by her reaction I could see that she did not like his presence and I couldn't help but wonder why after all they had just met right?


End file.
